Voyeur
by HannahSakura2010
Summary: Innocent, naiive little Sakura hears strange sounds coming from Kurogane and Fai's room and decides to do a little investigating. KuroFai with SyaoSaku implied.


**An idea my friend Rahar Moonfire and I came up with one day out of the blue :)**

* * *

Sakura padded down the hallway, her bare feet barely making any sound. They were in an old fashioned house that seemed to be quite popular in the new world that they were visiting. The myriad of rooms in the house, however, confused her. She was not quite certain of where she was. She was considering turning around and going back the way she came when she heard a series of loud thumps and a moan coming from a room to her right.

Sakura started and crept over to the door behind which she had heard the noise. Now that she was closer, she heard the creak of bedsprings and the faint sound of someone panting. The moan came again and Sakura jumped. That was Fai-kun's voice! She considered opening the door to try to help Fai against his attacker, but she paused. The moan hadn't sounded as if Fai was in pain.

Sakura bent down to the keyhole of the door. The good thing about these old houses was that the keyholes in the doors were big enough to see through. She took a breath and looked through the keyhole. Her eyes widened at what she saw taking place inside the bedroom.

That was how Syaoran found her minutes later. The young man hurried through the corridors, frantically looking for Sakura, whom he suspected had gotten lost again. He let out a big sigh of relief as he finally found her kneeling in front of a closed door with her eye glued to the keyhole.

"There you are, Princess!" Syaoran said. "I was worried you had gotten lost-"

Sakura flapped her hand at him, motioning Syaoran to be quiet. Syaoran quieted and crept forward to join Sakura at the door. He frowned, hearing strange sounds coming from inside the room.

"What are you doing, Princess?" he whispered.

Sakura looked up at him with wide green eyes and motioned him to look through the keyhole. Syaoran bent to look into the room… and immediately turned an impressive shade of red. He stumbled back from the door, falling on his behind as another breathy moan came from the room.

Sakura smiled innocently down at him. "Are you ok, Syaoran? Did you see what Kurogane-san and Fai-kun were doing?"

"P-p-p-princess how l-long have you b-been w-watching…" Syaoran trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"What is wrong, Syaoran-kun? Why are you so red? Do you know what they are doing? They look so silly like that! I didn't know Fai-kun could bend that way!"

Syaoran got to his feet slowly, his face still red. "Um, I think we should leave them alone. Right now." He gently took a hold of Sakura's elbow and tugged her away.

Sakura looked confused. "But what were they doing? Why didn't they have any clothes on? Syaoran, you are still so red! Do you have a fevor?" Sakura raised a slim hand to touch Syaoran's forehead, worried for her friend.

"N-no I'm ok Princess. I-it's just, um, w-what they, um, they n-need some privacy. We should leave them. Please, let's go!" He desperately tried to tug his princess away. They both stopped as a scream of "KURO-TAAAAAANNNN!" echoed down the hallway. Sakura laughed as Syaoran turned an even deeper shade of red and renewed his efforts of dragging Sakura down the hall. Sakura turned her beautiful, curious jade-green eyes on him, smiling.

"They sound like they are having fun!"

Syaoran groaned and hid his red face in his hands, feeling weak with embarrassment. The sounds inside the bedroom had stopped, and only the sounds of sighing and little moans of pleasure from both parties inside could be heard.

Sakura stepped away from Syaoran and bent to look inside the room again. Syaoran grabbed her and began to drag her away. "We need to go, Princess. Please come with me!" The desperation in his voice made Sakura look up, confused and worried for her closest friend.

"Why? What's wrong, Syaoran-kun?"

"J-just trust me, Princess."

"Um, ok." Sakura allowed herself to be helped up and led away from the doorway, still curious about what went on inside and why Syaoran's face was so red. As Syaoran led her away, she looked around, noticing something missing. "Syaoran-kun? Where is Moko-chan?"

**Meanwhile, in the closet…**

Mokona smiled while listening to the sounds coming from the room outside the closet door. It looked over at the mirror in the small closet, in which Yuuko's face could be seen. The witch's face bore an intense expression as she listened to the sounds of Kurogane's and Fai's lovemaking.

"Yuuko, did you know this would happen?" Mokona asked.

Yuuko smiled at her little Mokona. "I guessed. Those two are absolutely perfect for each other!" She sighed. "I am so good at matchmaking! Up next are Watanuki and Domeki!"

Mokona laughed, happy that its mistress was happy. "Good luck, Yuuko! You can do it! Mokona believes in you!"

Yuuko laughed and blew Mokona a kiss through the glass. "Thank you, love! I'll be sure to do my best! In the meantime, continue to keep an eye on our young lovers for me! Call me if anything more…transpires~" Yuuko winked mischievously while giving Mokona a very pointed look.

"Ok! Mokona will go all out! Bye Yuuko!" Mokona let the connection drop and sat in the darkness, listening for the moment when both Kurogane and Fai will fall asleep so it could sneak out of the closet without inciting the big puppy's wrath. When both mens' breathing evened out, Mokona crept out of the room and bounced down the hall in search of Syaoran and Sakura. Now, if only those two would hurry up and realize their feelings for each other, everything would be perfect!


End file.
